mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burnard
- 2= }} |-| Electrocuted= |-| Fiery ears= |-| ▾= - Off-model= - Detached Head= }} Clothing Backpack= |appear= Mixel Moon Madness |last= A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |gender= Male |position= Member |color= Red Orange Grey |tribe = Infernites |features = Fire breath Horns Unibrow Eye Rings |quote="Gotta pull the plug!" |dislikes= Nixels Sadness Murping |Color = #FF1E00 |likes = Laughing Playing guitar Cupcakes Basketboard Dynamite |voice = Jess Harnell |names = Mix/Murp Monkey (Flamzer) Noxious Mixel (Flamzer) Trooper (Rokit) Cadet (Rokit) Mister (Globert) Good Sir (Niksput) Little Buddy (Niksput) Buddy (Niksput) Planetoid(Orbitons) The Other Chosen One (Himself)}} Burnard is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Burnard finds everything hilarious, and is constantly laughing all the time, even through fear or sadness. Ironically, the best way to make him stop laughing is to tell a joke, only because he does not understand them. He is also somewhat mischievous and has a tendency to ignore warnings just for his own fun. Physical Appearance Burnard has a body with a head and two arms with dark red hands tapering close to the body on two long arms. He has a mouth, and two eyes connecting to the top of the jaw, with three teeth on the bottom and two longer teeth on both sides of the top. On the top of his eyes is a unibrow. He has two fiery yellow cat-like ears with horns pointing up on both sides and red highlights underneath. He has dark red feet with a reddish bottom part with one fiery yellow toe on each. Ability When he laughs, this unfortunately causes Burnard to spew flames from his mouth. He can also blow fire from his ears and make a lasso out of smoke. Biography Early life Not much is known about Burnard's early life, but he developed a broad sense of humor at some point. First adventures During a camping trip with his brothers, he neglected to pack anything (save for an ice cube), much to the annoyance of Flamzer. After accidentally setting a forest freeze, he mixed with Meltus to help stop it from spreading and to save Flamzer, though they made a few murps at first. He and his brothers were eventually abducted by the Orbitons' Ship-Space and taken to Mixel Moon. Not taking kindly to the invasion, the Infernites got into a max battle with the Orbitons, but they later found each other friendly. During a tour of Orbitopia, he showed Niksput his smoke ring trick, impressing the Orbiton leader. This later came in handy to save the Orbitopia dome from breaking, though they ended up being the ones to accidentally break it in the end. At a picnic, two Nixels stole their food, forcing him to team up with Rokit to retrieve it. When the dark side of the moon hit Orbitopia, he ended up Mixing with Nurp-Naut to defend themselves from the Glowkies, though they later turned out friendly. Despite warnings from Globert during a cave rave, he found it too irresistible to pull the Gravity Plug. He eventually resorted to using a resistant Rokit to Mix and pull the plug anyways, sucking all the gravity out. He, along with his brothers, eventually grew homesick and wished to return. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures At one point in time, Burnard joined Nurp-Naut and Globert in their ship-space to explore outer space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Burnard had also attended a special convention with his Infernite brothers and alien tribes the Orbitons and Glowkies. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Burnard was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Burnard was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Infernites in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Burnard is shown at the Medix hospital, were he makes a cameo on a poster. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"Get your flame on! We have to stop this ice! I'll find some Cubits!"'' - Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Nice kick..."'' - Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Fun?"'' - Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Haha, treats, treats!" - Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *"I'm the other chosen one, heh heh!"'' - Burnard, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code=None }} Burnard was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41532 and he contains 58 pieces. 41532 Burnard can be combined with 41530 Meltus and 41531 Flamzer to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description Laugh at life with fire-belching Burnard! Burnard is a nut! This giggling fool from the magma wastelands laughs at everything. Fear is met with a nervous cackle, while sadness causes a tear-filled chortling howl. And when this zany Infernite laughs really hard, he belches fire. Probably the only thing that will stop Burnard chuckling is a funny joke – he just won’t get it! *''Features translucent flame breath and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Infernites cousins to build the red-hot MAX!'' *''Combine with 41528 LEGO® Mixels™ Niksput from the Orbitons tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 3” (8cm) tall'' Background Information *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and was also the first Infernite from the 2015 wave to be revealed. Trivia * So far, Burnard has the most mixes among the Series 4 Mixels. As well as that, he has mixed the most times in one episode than any other Mixel. * He has a dark red part under his eyes in LEGO, but in the cartoon, it is normal red. * He knows how to play the guitar. * In cartoon form, he has one orange square on each foot, but in LEGO, there are two on each foot. * His LEGO instructions has a mistake on his piece count page: It says he contains one transparent orange cheese slope piece, even though he actually contains six. *He is the only Mixel who is a rideable creature in LEGO Worlds. Also, he is the first Mixels character to appear in LEGO Worlds. You can buy him for 10,000 studs. In the game, you can find him in caves, which may hint that Burnard loves to be in caves. *At Mixopolis General Hospital in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away, he appears on an anatomy chart. *He was the first Mixel to have more than one of him exist; though, this wasn't proven to be canonically possible until Kraw, Krog, and Skrubz appeared this way in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Behind the Scenes Early development In Burnard's original static image, he has no tongue and red legs. His eyes were originally going to be wider and larger. Name and basis Burnard's name is a pun on the word "burn" and the name "Bernard". He may be based on a chameleon, as he has peripheral vision in defined eye sockets and horned extensions on his head. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Burnard's voice is provided by Jess Harnell. Real-life history Burnard was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 24, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International. Both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside him were Nurp-Naut of the Orbitons and Globert of the Glowkies. Burnard reappeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Burnard debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1st with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Niksput instructions on LEGO.com * Infernites Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Infernites Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Fire Category:Mixels with horns Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Elemental breath Category:Five Teeth Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Annoying Characters Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Season Two Category:Characters voiced by Jess Harnell